Colliding and Competition!
by LeAh111
Summary: Bella,Emmett and Jasper Swan are head of North Forks high and Edward,Rosalie and Alice Cullen are head of South Forks high they are rival schools. But then they collide can they work together to beat Seattle high in the yearly competion.
1. North And South Part 1

**My new Story Hope youee like :D**

**

* * *

**

BPOV-

Ruling the school isn't what it's all cracked out to be, you have a reputation, an image to keep up with, people in your school look up to you. You have to seem perfect. Don't get me wrong I love being popular but it's like everyone is watching your every move. My school is divided into different groups like most high school's nerds, Goths, emo's, jocks, wannabe's, freaks, chavs, protesters, vegetarians and of course the popular's and I just happen to be the head of that group you could call me the Queen of Forks that's what everyone else does but I prefer Bella. Me and my brothers are the top of the food chain in our school. Emmett is like a giant he's not fat he's just full of muscle he has dark brown hair and dimples and my other brother Jasper he is like complete opposite he has blonde hair and is quite lanky he does have some muscles but definitely not as much as Emmett in fact I don't think a pro wrestler could have as much muscles as him, and all the girls in our school drool over them but they are still single because the only girls who have the guts to tell them about their infatuation is the sluts aka wannabe's.

And I am Isabella Swan/Bella/Queen of Forks; I have dark brown wavy hair that goes to just above my waist and brown eyes. And together we are the Swan's.

We go to North Fork's High it is a huge school there is a total of two schools in Forks and you have to be devastatingly rich to get into either of them the other school is South Fork's High which is our rival school we hate them they hate us simple as. But my 'King' goes there which is comical. The Cullen's which include Edward, Alice and Rosalie they are like me and my brothers but they rule South Fork's and as far as I'm concerned they can stay there. And it just so happens Edward is the King of Fork's. He is hot yeah but I wouldn't let him hear me say that.

The two schools have been rivals since the early 1900s when they started having a yearly competition between the school's in Forks and Seattle. Seattle also has two school's North and South of Seattle they are like us but we don't really know much about us they normally get knocked out of the competition quite early so it just ends up between us and _them._

The competition consists of different rounds and challenges varying from Singing, dancing, football, basketball, quiz and a camping expedition which you have to get from point A to B but it takes like 3 days. You only have 3 people from each school to represent you apart from the Football and Basketball round which you have a few other people from the school to play. And ever since me and my brothers have come here we have been representing our school the trophy has been going back and forth between North and South of Forks high at the moment we have it and we are planning to keep it that way. The only thing about the camping expedition is that it is a perfect opportunity to pull pranks our pranks are always better because we have big brother bear Emmett. But we get like six months training. And we are normally against the Cullen's so we have to win.

"Hey bells watcha thinking? Came Emmett's cheery voice standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"Nothing just the yearly completion between the schools and how we need to crush them" I replied enthusiastically. The next thing I know I am in a bone crushing hug.

"Dayum straight lil sis, I'm already thinking about the pranks." He said grinning. Trust him to do that.

"Em it is like six months away." Jasper said walking into my room.

"So we have to be !" Emmett replied

"Emmett it is the first day of school which reminds me we should get going." I told them walking out of my room.

"I'm driving" I called out to them.

"SHOTGUN" They both shouted at the same time.

"I said it first." Jasper said.

"Did not!"

"DID"

"NOT"

"DID"

"N-"

"SHUT UP YOU ARE BOTH IN THE BACK!" I shouted at them. Jasper groaned and Emmett being the big kid he is stuck his tongue out at me. We went out to my red Ferrari Charlie had already left for work. I got to the driver's side of my car and Jasper got in the back. Emmett stood by the passenger side jutting his bottom lip out oh god I hate it when he does this I feel like I've taken a kid's lollipop.

"Fine Emmett you can sit in the front." I said to him getting in the car his whole face lit up and he jumped in.

"No fair, if I started jutting my lip out like a fucking moron you wouldn't let me in the front." Jasper said whining.

"Yeah but Jazzy-poo you can't do it as well as me you look constipated."Emmett said smiling.

"Don't call me Jazzy-poo!" He exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Jazz you can sit in the front going home okay?" I said to him as we parked. He nodded his head and we hopped out of my car. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. Typical, it wouldn't surprise me if they started kissing the floor we walk on. I think I spoke to soon. Cue the slutty wannabe's

"Oh my God Bella I love your shoes I want some." Lauren exclaimed. Well tough you can't have them I said mentally. Did I mention they are total kiss arses anything to be popular.

"Emmy, Jazzy-poo how are you?" Lauren draped her arms over Emmett and her friend Jess was all over Jasper

"Don't call us that." Jasper said trying to keep calm he has some temper issues.

"Come on guys we have to go." I said pulling their arms. They gave me a grateful look and we walked down gossip hallway. Why is it called that you ask? Because we have a plasma screen on the wall in this hallway and we have our own gossip channel about North and South Forks high. The gossip lady is Lucy Michaels. To be honest I don't even know if she goes to either school she definitely doesn't go here.

She just sits there and tells you all the latest gossip and shows pictures, videos and sometimes she goes to both our school's to do interviews mainly with me and my brothers and the Cullen's. I remember when they did an interview with the Cullen's and asked them if they are secretly dating me and my brothers but just pretending to hate us to keep up with the image. Me Emmett and Jasper laughed about that for ages.

We stopped and looked at the screen to see why everyone was crowding around it.

_**Breaking News!**_

_**South Fork's High is closing down due to the Principal's departure and there is no one to replace him.**_

"YES!" Screamed Emmett jumping up and down.

_**So South Forks high will join North Forks and the schools will collide and become one.**_

_**Will this bring more drama with the rival schools especially with the six most popular teens in Forks. Bella, Emmett, Jasper Swan and Edward, Rosalie and Alice Cullen.**_

It showed pictures of all six of the competition last year.

_**We will update you with more news as soon as possible.**_

All of our faces fell.

"Oh my-"

"Fucking"

"God!"

* * *

**Thank Youee I want to get atleast 5 reviews before I update XD**


	2. North And South Part 2

BPOV-

We were sitting at our table at lunch like we do every day.

"I can't believe this they are going to walk in here and try and take over if they think that is happening they have another thing coming." Emmett exclaimed. Me and Jasper nodded our head in agreement.

"Wait what is going to happen about the competition?"I asked them.

"Well I heard from Jamie who is in my first class that the Seattle schools have collided as well therefore it will be our school against them." Jasper informed us.

"Yeah but it is normally three people and they do it every year as well so obviously they are going to want to compete." I told them.

"No chance in hell I have already started my pranking plans." Emmett said

"No they are going to have six people from both schools instead of three." Jasper said

"No way! We will have to work with them this day just keeps getting better."I exclaimed. I was really starting to get angry.

"When is that school coming?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow" Jasper replied.

"Fucking great" Emmett retorted sarcastically. Exactly what I was thinking.

"Well guys there is not much we can do so just relax Emme-" I looked over at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Great now Lucy Michaels is here for an interview." Jasper said groaning.

_**Hello we are here at North Forks High about to interview three of the six royal teens of Forks.**_

"Yeah don't bother asking." I muttered under my breath.

Lucy sat down at our table.

_**Now are you worried about the Cullen clan joining the student body here?**_ Lucy asked us.

"No why the hell would we be worried? They know who's boss here!" Emmett was really getting agitated.

_**Okay Bella? Will there be any romance between you and Edward Cullen seeing as you are King and Queen of Forks?" **_She asked. Me and my brothers just burst out laughing.

"I honestly don't know where you are getting these stories from we have never really spoken to the Cullen's apart from glaring and probably insulting each other. And I can assure you there will be no romance between myself and Edward." I told them smiling and trying to hold back my laughter.

_**What about the yearly competition you are going against Seattle High and you are teaming up with the Cullen's. How is that going to work out? **_

"As long as they don't cross the line we can put our differences aside and work together to keep that trophy where it belongs. Right here." Jasper told her.

_**Thank You for your time well there you have it people of Forks we will be updating soon. Goodbye.**_

"Thank you I better be off now." Lucy said and walked out of the Cafeteria with the man holding the camera.

"Well that went well kind of." I told them.

"Yeah tomorrow should be interesting anyway we better head to class." Jasper said. We all got up and walked to our next class. I had biology. I walked in and sat down in my assigned seat. Everyone kept staring at me seriously do I have something on my face.

No one sits next to me great this year will be boring with no one to talk but people get really intimidated by me and my brothers they don't seem to realise we are nice people that don't bite.

As soon as the bell rand I shot up and practically ran to the parking lot. I sat in my Ferrari and waited for my brothers. I heard a big bang and I looked over at the front doors of the school to see Jasper and Emmett running to my car and tackling each other to the ground. Honestly how childish I haven't got all day. I started revving the engine and their heads shot up. They carried on fighting. I am not waiting here all day. I pulled out of my parking space and rolled down my window to shout out to them.

"You guys can get the bus home I am not waiting forever." And with that I drove off.

I parked in our garage next to Emmett's Jeep. They should just take their own cars to school from now on.

I walked into our house and got a can of coke and sat down on the couch and just channel surfed nothing was really on. About 45 minutes later Emmett and Jasper came storming into the house.

"Why did you drive off!? We had to get on the bus that smelt like pee." Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah and I had some gothic girl next to me who kept stroking me arm do you know how weird and creepy that is!?" Jasper said as well slightly angry.

"Well I was waiting forever for you guys and you were just fighting why were you fighting anyway?" I asked them.

"Well I was supposed to get the front seat but then Emmett started running to get it so it went from there." Jasper replied.

"Idiots. Well none of you got it so you should both go in Emmett's Jeep tomorrow." I told them and then walked back up to my room. After about an hour I decided to make a start on dinner. I made steak with potatoes, vegetables and gravy.

Charlie came in and asked about today we always reply with fine. Emmett stuffed his face as usual.

"Emmett seriously shut your mouth when you eat please I don't want to see inside your mouth." I complained. It made me feel ill. I looked over at jasper and Charlie and they were both stuffing their face.

"Honestly sometimes it's a pain being the only girl in the house." I muttered and put my plate in the dishwasher.

I went up to my room and started reading a random book of my shelf but then I got distracted thinking about tomorrow and the competition. Personally I think we should just get on with the Cullen's. I'm going to say that to them tomorrow because we have to work together anyway.

I then started to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Introducing the Cullens!

**Introducing The Cullen's WOOO!**

BPOV-

I was in my car driving to school. Emmett and Jasper listened to me when I told them to take Emmett's car, probably scared they would have to get the bus again with that gothic girl.

I was preparing myself for the Cullen's arrival. Yeah I still don't really like them but I think we should at least try to get on. I pulled up next to the Jeep. Emmett didn't really agree with me he thinks we should show them who's boss and get on with it.

I got out my car to stand next to my brothers. A Porsche was coming into the parking lot which could only be the Cullen's. We stood in a line which Jasper made us stand in seriously my brothers can be so stupid they think we are about to start war or something. Everyone was gathering in the parking lot. Hoping for some drama it wouldn't surprise me if Lucy was here somewhere.

The Cullen's got out god Edward is Hot. They stood in a line like us opposite, this is ridiculous. Emmett and Jasper was glaring at them and Rosalie was glaring back. Alice and Edward were just standing like me.

"Look I think we shouldn't fight seeing as we all go to the same school no-" I got cut off by Rosalie.

"Look Swan we are not friends we are in charge and we don't follow your rules got that."She sneered.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Emmett bellowed getting angrier.

"Who the fuck do you think you are I was trying to just be friends because we have to compete against Seattle together now if you want to play it like that then fine and last time I checked you weren't Queen of Forks. Jealousy isn't very attractive Rosalie." I said I walked past them and into the building I heard Emmett and Jasper behind me laughing. I didn't have a problem with Edward and Alice unless they started.

The morning went by quite quickly obviously my little confrontation with Rosalie was all over the gossip channel. Me and my brothers didn't go to lunch none of us were really hungry.

"I had that Edward dude in my first class he doesn't seem to be that bad unlike his sister." Jasper said.

"Yeah but don't let them know that." Emmett said.

"Seriously Em this whole popularity thing is getting boring now." I said.

"True but after hating them so much for years it's kind of hard to get rid of easily."

"Well that blonde is a bitch. Alice seems nice though very hyper." Jasper said with a dreamy look.

"Oooo Jazzy-poo has the hots for a Cullen" Emmett said making kissing noises.

"After all this time there was me thinking that you were gay." Emmett said laughing and I joined in.

"Shut the fuck up guys!" Jasper shouted.

"Touchy" I mumbled. Emmett heard me and we started laughing.

"Okay guys got to go to Bio." I told them and walked to Biology.

I sat down in my usual seat. The class was filling up with students, then in walked Edward Cullen.

Wait the only seat left is the one next to me. He can either be completely nice or a complete arse.

He sat down next to me and gave me a smile. Well that's a good sign isn't it?

"Hello I'm sorry about my sister this morning and if it is any constellation I completely agree with you we should put the whole rivalry behind us and be friends after all you are my Queen." He said and I giggled whilst he chuckled.

"Yeah we can be friends who am I to decline my King." I said he smiled at me. Well at least he isn't a Jerk like most guys here. He unexpectedly picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles it made me blush, curse that blush. He smiled up at me which I returned with a smile of my own.

He opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Banner walked in, great another boring lesson.

The whole lesson just droned on and on I kept sneaking little glances at Edward and he would always be looking back at me which made me blush because I had been caught. To be honest I had absolutely no idea what on earth Mr. Banner was talking about, something about cells I think?

Finally the bell rang; I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I looked up and Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Can I walk you to your car my Queen?" He asked politely holding his arm out. I immediately linked arms.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said back laughing. We walked out to the car park there was only a few people there I noticed that Emmett's car was still here so he couldn't have gone yet. We carried on walking to the car in a comfortable silence.

"Erm... Bella can I ask you something?" Edward asked running his free hand through his gorgeous bronze hair.

"Sure" I said smiling encouragingly.

"Would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?" He asked nervously, I'd be stupid to say no.

"Of course" I replied with a huge grin on my face. I looked at him and I'm sure his smile matched mine. The next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug, I was shocked at first but then I hugged him back. He smells so sweet hmmm. _Snap out of it Bella._

"I can't wait." He said. I heard a bell like laughing. I turned my head to see Jasper, Emmett, Alice and bitchy Rosalie. It was Alice who was laughing. They walked over to us and I was pulled into a tight hug by a little pixie.

"Hey I'm Alice, I hope we can be friends despite what my sister said this morning?" She asked timidly.

"Of course Alice, I'd love to be your friend." I said smiling. She started squealing and hugged me again this time bouncing up and down.

"We have to go shopping I can tell by what you are wearing you have great fashion sense I can't wait, we can go on Friday after school?" She asked. Shoot I can't go Friday.

"Actually Alice I can't go Friday I have a –" I got cut off by Edward.

"She has a date with me." He said still smiling, how can someone smile so much? That just brought on another round of squealing I think my ear drums are going to burst.

"Wait up! You are taking my little sis on a date. Edward over there, me and jasper need to have a word with you." Emmett said pointing to the other side of the parking lot. Both Emmett and Jasper were in big brother mode you could tell.

"Guys seriously last time you did that the boy who liked me pissed themselves." I said to them, I admit it was funny and I didn't really like him but still it wasn't nice.

"We are your brothers it is our duty."Jasper said sternly.

"Jazzy doesn't that make you a bit of a hypocrite seeing as you asked me on a date on Saturday?"Alice said giggling.

"I guess I'm going to have to give you the big brother talk to Jasper." Edward said completely serious.

"Ok whilst you guys do that I am going to go home and eat because I am starving." And on cue my stomach started rumbling.

Alice and Rosalie went and sat in their car, after Alice gave me a hug.

"Bye Bella I will see you tomorrow" Edward said before giving me a light hug.

And with that I got in my car, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were still standing there having the 'big brother talk' Oh well best leave them to it. I drove out of the parking lot and headed home.


	4. Never assume!

**Wellthis is my first update for this story for like three months, you should thank renesmee10 for this update :D Thank you for being patient and i hope you enjoy..X**

* * *

BPOV-

I was at home alone for at least an hour before Jasper and Emmett walked in laughing their arses off. It got to a point when Emmett was laughing so much that he was coughing.

"What the hell?" I asked smiling it was funny watching them have a little fit.

"Oh bells that Edward isn't a bad guy and if you want to date him its fine by me." Emmett said picking me up in a hug.

"And me." Jasper said hugging me after.

"Ok why the hell are you laughing so much?" I asked them starting to get a bit annoyed that they aren't telling me.

"Don't worry Bells, its boy stuff anyway what is for dinner?" Emmett asked.

I didn't bother asking again I knew he wouldn't tell me and if it comes to it I can get it out of Edward. _Edward,_ I smiled at the thought. I've hated him for years but have only really known him for a few hours and now we have a date on Friday.

"Dads not coming home till early morning so I was thinking that we should invite the Cullen's round and talk about the competition, we need to be prepared." I told them.

"Cool I'll give Edward a call." Emmett said grabbing his phone and dialling Edward's number. When the hell did he get Edward's number?

"Unfortunately Rosalie will have to come over as well." Jasper said giving me a grim look, I chuckled.

"Look we should give her another chance I don't want to have her as an enemy or whatever because then the competition will be at risk and there is no way in hell that we're going to let Seattle take the trophy especially as it has always been in Forks." I told him, he nodded his head in understanding.

Emmett came and sat on the sofa next to me, bouncing in his seat.

"This is going to be so exciting it will be more fun winning this competition with more people, oh and they're on their way." He said.

"Well you've changed your tune before it was all, we'll show them who's boss and now its all I cant wait for them to be at our school." I said trying and failing to sound like Emmett. They just laughed at me but in the end I joined in.

"Yeah but that was before, now is now so ner." Em said poking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah I don't think it was right to just assume that they hate us and that we should hate them, although Rosalie on the other hand I can feel some hatred towards her, but Edward's alright and Alice…" He trailed off with that look in his eyes…again. Emmett groaned and picked up a cushion close by and chucked it at Jasper's head.

Jasper climbed up from his seat and sat on Emmett pulling his head into a headlock. Emmett chucked him on the floor and they started wrestling round it was quite amusing, and then the front door bell rang and both their heads shot up. They stood up brushing themselves off it was just such a funny sight.

Jasper ran to the door probably excited to see his beloved Alice, bless him I've never seen him so hung up on a girl although I cant speak I start daydreaming when I think of Edward, _Edward -sigh-. _

"Bells, hello you there, bellsy-poo?" Emmett brought me out of my daydream waving his arms around.

"Don't call me that." I said through clenched teeth and punched his arm he just brushed it off. Stupid muscles.

"God Edward I know you're excited about seeing Bella, but was it really necessary to speed like that, look at my hair It is now an afro thanks to you and all you have done since you came in from school was stare into space going on about brown chocolate eyes of sweetness! What is that?, dude you need help, serious he- Oh hello Emmett, Bella." Alice smiling widely running over to give me a hug.

"Thanks Alice embarrass the hell out of me why don't you." Edward said glaring at his sister whilst sitting down next to me. Rosalie just strolled in and sat in the arm chair. Jasper followed behind and lounged on the floor with Alice.

"Oh hush it's your fault think of it as pay back for the afro." She said laughing cheekily.

"I think your hair is nice no matter what." Jasper said smiling sweetly, aw.

"Ugh please don't make me gag." Emmett shouted. It was a shock to actually hear Rosalie laughing along with him.

"So brown chocolate eyes of sweetness?" I whispered to Edward.

"Don't you think I have had enough embarrassment let alone you saying it." He said sweetly.

"Fine I was just going to say I think it was incredibly cute." I said looking at my fingernails.

"Really?" He asked smiling like a little boy on Christmas.

"Yep." I replied I felt like we were staring at each other for aged, until we heard Emmett coughing.

"Seriously what on earth is in the water around here people are all making googly eyes." He said laughing at us.

"Whatever Em, go order pizza." Jazz told him.

"You know what, I will." He said taking out his phone and dialling the pizza take-out.

"I will get plain cheese, meat feast and pepperoni, okay?" He asked everyone, we all mumbled a yes and Emmett put on a weird accent.

"He always does this" I whispered to Edward, who was staring at Em as if he was crazy.

"Zat Ist Fwine, Tank you." Emmett said, on second thought maybe he is just crazy. He put the phone down and we were all just staring at him.

"What?" He said uncomfortably.

"Nothing you're just weird." Edward said.

"Right why don't we talk about the competition seeing as that's what we are here for." Jasper said.

"Ok but can I say something before we get started." Rosalie said timidly. We all nodded our heads for her to proceed.

"I just want to apologise for this morning I shouldn't have acted that way towards you guys, especially you Bella, I just assumed that you were going to be mean and think you can boss us around and I shouldn't have. Besides you know what they say about people who assume…" She said chuckling, oh no.

"YOU MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!" Emmett burst out laughing.

"That's ok Rosalie its behind us now anyway we just have to beat Seattle." I smiled at her which she returned.

"Right I heard from this random girl in my history that tomorrow the six people who are competing for Seattle are doing an interview with Lucy michaels." Alice said looking at us.

"Alice, when you say heard from you mean you were eavesdropping right?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"Shut up." She said trying to fight off a smile of her own.

"I don't mean to 'assume' again but I think these people are bitches." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah apparently they all hate us because we are more popular and we always win and not to mention that we have 'royalty' which they don't have." Jasper said looking at me and Edward.

"Yes bow down to us young subjects." Edward said putting on a posh accent. Everyone started bowing their head and we all started laughing its like we've known each other for years.

"We will see how they're interview goes and If they say anything about us then we might just have to do an interview of our own." Rosalie said evilly

"I like the way you think." I said leaning over Edward to give her a high five.

"Dude that isn't as bad as what I heard, they are planning to prank us." Emmett said like it was the end of the world.

"Em you've been pranking since you were two I don't think its that much of a big deal for you." Jazz said.

"True but still they underestimate the Emmett." He said flexing his muscles.

"I think we shouldn't talk about it anymore we wait till tomorrow and see what they do then we make plans." Alice told us all we all agreed. The pizza man came and Emmett kept his accent on, if you can call it an accent.

For the rest of the evening we all lazed about laughing and joking, I spent most of my time talking to Edward. I was sad when they had to leave it was kind of pathetic actually its like I wanted to cry.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said as he stood at the door.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." I said back, he leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Until then my Queen." He picked up and kissed my hand also.

"Goodnight kind sir." I smiled and curtsy.

Once we saw them drive away we shut the door and Emmett being Emmett had to say something.

"Well Bellsy, Jazzy you two are officially gag worthy getting all lovey dovey makes me sick, at least I have a back bone." He said as we walked upstairs to our rooms. We all went inside our own bedrooms when I heard Jazz shout out to Emmett.

"Yeah I assume you wasn't staring at Rosalie all night, were you!"

"Never Assume, IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!"


End file.
